


A Pithy Cliché About Opposites

by corvidae9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, F/M, experiments in interhouse unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9
Summary: A holiday Inter-House Unity project goes horribly astray. Mostly.Challenge:Draco/Ginny forapplecedein the 2004dearsantafic exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [](http://tarie.livejournal.com/profile)[tarie](http://tarie.livejournal.com/), [](http://ceildh.livejournal.com/profile)[ceildh](http://ceildh.livejournal.com/) and [](http://significantowl.livejournal.com/profile)[significantowl](http://significantowl.livejournal.com/) who responded to the call for emergency beta assistance when I was at about 2500 words. Anything dodgy after that is entirely my fault. *loves!*
> 
>  
> 
>  **Notes II:** Made AU by HBP. Bah. Draco should still be Head Boy. :))

 

  
It was a very stupid reason to be caught on the top of the Astronomy Tower, she thought. Ridiculous even. An even stupider reason to die a wet and unnecessary death, should her Sticking Charm decide to give out and leave her hanging there on the high, windy ledge, waiting for the Head Boy to go away with only a slippery gargoyle to hold on to.

Stupid indeed. But then again, that pretty well described the entirety of this year for Ginny Weasley: sixth-year Gryffindor prefect, Chaser on the house team and youngest of the infamous Weasley clan. Ginny, who had somehow ended up the butt of Dumbledore's funny, funny Prefect Christmas gift exchange/"Inter-House Unity" project.

Inter-House Unity indeed. She'd show him Inter-House Unity. Or at least swore she would if she survived crouching on a ledge a good 150 feet above Hogwarts school grounds. Her frown deepened into a scowl as the first drop of rain hit her squarely between the eyes.

She didn't even like Draco Malfoy. Not one bit. Couldn't think of anyone who did. Couldn't come up with even an idea for a suitable "original and handmade" gift even after observing him for a week, and didn't think he'd truly enjoy anything she did give him, once he found out it was from her. Probably chuck it at Harry first chance he got anyway... after laughing that horrid, scornful laugh of his that made his face go more ferrety than usual. Gritting her teeth to hold in a snarl, she vowed to let go of the mad need to outdo the other Prefects and go back to her dorm. Maybe order him a plant via owl, even though that was technically cheating. Maybe a Muggle one; the kind that looked like a farm animal or...

"Weaselette. Really. I know it's tragic to have hair that vulgar shade of... whatever it is, but it's not worth flinging yourself from the Astronomy Tower. I'm sure someone can teach you a less dramatic way to hide it or transfigure it or shave it or _something_."

Eyes wide, she peeked around the gargoyle to find herself face to face with the Head Boy himself, leaning out of the window; insufferable smirk firmly in place but lacking a bit in the usual glittering malice. Strange. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who thought the pumpkin juice at dinner tasted a little off.

Ginny stood, turning her scowl on Draco as she stepped lightly around the gargoyle and hopped down from the ledge into the room, slipping on a gathering pool of rainwater and falling directly onto her arse.

"Well. That's as good a use for it as any I suppose," murmured Draco, suddenly standing directly in front of her and holding a hand out, ostensibly to help her up. Caught between confusion and distrust, Ginny stared at the proffered hand for a moment too long.

Pulling his hand back with a disgusted snort, Draco grumbled, "What is it with you idiotic Gryffindors? It's not as if you'll catch a nasty case of the Slytherins. Shame."

"I... Thanks, anyway. I'll just be going now," said Ginny as she popped up from the ground, carefully trying to avoid slipping again. With a last look at Malfoy, whose attention was now focused on something far beyond the wide window, she turned and headed for the door as fast as she dared.

"Weaselette. You didn't say what you were doing out there."

"It's none of your business, Ferret Boy," Ginny spat, nearly biting her tongue at the utter irony of being caught by him. The fact was, the only extraordinary thing she had seen him do this entire week had been to peel away from his cadre of sympathizers and sneak off to the Astronomy Tower every night before retiring to the dungeons. Tonight she'd decided to beat him to it and see what exactly it was that he did there.

"Yes, it most certainly is, unless you'd like to be escorted to your Head of House for administration of discipline."

Seething, Ginny studied the worn stone at her feet, concocting a true-enough lie as quickly as the words could leave her tongue. "I was feeling trapped. I needed to get some air and it was too late to go out on my broom. I scooted down the ledge when I heard someone coming. Happy now?"

"How quaint."

"Right." Ginny turned to leave, but decided that she would **not** waste the outing. Taking her opportunity to ask outright, she faced Draco again. "Hey... erm. What were **you** doing up here?"

"That is most definitely not _your_ business."

Well. It had been worth a try. With a small "hmphh," Ginny moved toward the door again.

"Watching the stars," he answered, turning from the window just enough to be able to see her in his peripheral vision. "I find identifying the constellations to be soothing. Gives me a deadly edge when it comes to Astronomy." Apparently done speaking, he turned back to the window.

Confused as to why he would bother answering, she cleared her throat a bit before speaking. "Oh. Erm... 'Night then, Malfoy."

"Good night, Weasley. Don't fling yourself from another window on the way back to your Tower. I'd hate to be blamed for it."

Ginny narrowed her eyes but said nothing more as she shut the door behind her and began the descent back the main body of the school before climbing back up into Gryffindor Tower. At least it hadn't been a total disaster; she had discovered something about Draco Malfoy that might be of use. How, she didn't yet know, but she'd think of something.

###

Draco had arched a fine blond eyebrow when Dumbledore announced to the Prefects that he was orchestrating a Christmas gift exchange/"Inter-House Unity" project, but had said nothing, preferring instead to maintain his most disdainful expression, which could always be viewed as perfectly normal. Internally pleading fervently for someone to whom he could at least fake courtesy for a few minutes--meaning not Granger or any of the useless Hufflepuffs--he'd eyed the hat for a moment before choosing a slip. Pulling it from the tattered mess, he was careful not to touch it unless he absolutely had to, and raised his eyebrow again as he read the name of his secret giftee.

Ginny Weasley. Oh, the exquisite irony.

But, all things considered, it could have been worse. How hard could it be to find something to impress the Weaselette anyway? It wasn't as if she wouldn't cast it aside the minute she realized that it had come from the unutterably evil Draco Malfoy.

Still, he couldn't afford to have it spread that the same Draco Malfoy had shirked his duties and made Slytherin look bad. He had decided to give it a week and see what he could observe about her before he broke down and owled for something, anything from town.

Watching her wasn't hard. Everywhere she went, she stirred up a cloud of activity, be it pickup Quidditch or loud laughter and spontaneous transfiguration or a raucous game of Exploding Snap. Meals were a right sideshow with Ginny presiding over her shifting collection of hangers-on from various houses as they gamboled and cursed for her amusement. Disgusting, really.

Still... every now and then he'd caught a fleeting change in expression; a subtle shift in her features; he could swear it was a look of utter disgust... or maybe that of a caged animal, gone before it could take her over. But Draco knew. He was intimately familiar with both of those emotions.

And then to find her hunched on a ledge outside the Astronomy Tower? It was almost... intriguing. Almost.

Perhaps he'd learned something that could be of assistance for this ludicrous project.

###

Ginny now knew that Malfoy fancied Astronomy, and had a flair for the dramatic. Excellent. How did that in fact translate into a suitable Christmas gift? Unusually subdued, she seated herself next to Hermione at breakfast in the hopes that some of her genius might rub off.

Concentrating intently on her porridge, the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle, and she knew she was being watched. Ginny raised her eyes to the Slytherin table and immediately made eye contact with Malfoy, perpetual smirk again ruining what on some other planet might be considered an attractive face.

Had she just used the word "attractive" in conjunction with Malfoy?

This project had gone too far.

Still only half-listening to Hermione rattle on to Ron and Harry about the upcoming weekly Prefect's meeting, Ginny suddenly pounced on something Hermione said.

"Hermione, wait - what did you say?"

Hermione turned her sharp gaze on Ginny. "I said, 'I'm mortified that the Head Girl and Boy have to collaborate on arranging the Leaving festivities'."

"No, after that."

"That Malfoy is content to sit back and let me do all the work?"

"A little further forward."

"That a sense of entitlement really ought not come from being named after a second-rate constellation and a second-rate Death Eater? Oh, but honestly, how could that be news?"

Ginny paused in thought, halfway out of her seat and trying not to stare at Malfoy. The nature of her gift was obvious now--it was just a matter of skivving off Charms to slip into the library for some reference material. Or better yet, waiting until after Charms to talk to Professor Flitwick.

"Gin? Alright there?" came her brother's voice from a far off place across the table from her.

Muttering, "Fine. Peachy. See you later?" Ginny stood, hoisted her book bag onto her shoulder and hurried out of the Great Hall.

###

The Weaselette was not surrounded by a gaggle of her fools this morning, choosing instead for some unfathomable reason to sit with Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood. Why he was still watching her was equally unfathomable, but here he sat examining her serious-for-once countenance and finding it not entirely objectionable.

This project had gone too far.

Made obvious when she caught him watching her. More so as Draco realized that he was nearly disappointed when she turned her attention to Granger.

Parkinson and Nott were bemoaning the state of their respective educations, as usual, when a fragment of what Nott was rambling on about filtered into Draco's consciousness.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'if I have to spend one more second than absolutely necessary cooped up with those wretched Gryffindors in that useless Defense class, I'll simply die'," said Theo with a grimace. "It seems more unbearable every day."

Draco glanced across the Hall to where the Weaselette was now leaving the Gryffindor table, an idea slowly taking shape as he pushed his plate aside and gathered his belongings. Taking his leave scarcely louder than Pansy's whining, only Crabbe and Goyle made to follow him.

If he could find what he needed in the library after the Prefect's meeting, he should be able to finish his gift with plenty of time to spare before the hols.

###

Ginny had boxed her gift scant hours before the final Prefect's meeting of the term. At roughly 4AM, she'd broken down and appeared at the Head Girl's door to beg for help in applying the final charms. Teapot in hand and ready to apologize profusely, she'd found Hermione awake and dressed. Ginny did not look forward to her NEWT year.

Wisely, she said nothing about the intended recipient, other than the fact that he was a fan of Astronomy. Hermione clucked approvingly at Ginny's careful, if somewhat messy notes and an hour later, her gift was complete.

Having then slept through breakfast and half of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and squeezing in another hour-long nap after dinner, Ginny was surprisingly refreshed by the time she arrived at the Prefect's meeting in the spectacularly decorated Great Hall. Taking a few sweets from the overflowing platter, she made her way to the rear of the assembly to wait for her recipient to arrive.

She didn't have long to wait. Malfoy strode into the Hall, surprisingly without Parkinson in tow. He paused only to scan the room before progressing in a beeline to where Ginny sat.

Cocking an eyebrow, Ginny stared him down regardless of the fact that he was in fact the exact person she was waiting for. "Can I help you?"

Malfoy grinned and sat on the bench near her, legs stretched out before him and lazily crossed at the ankles. "Likely not Weaselette, but I unfortunately have been forced to do you a courtesy, and I am here to do just that." Producing a smallish box from the pocket of his robes he shoved it towards Ginny. "Happy Christmas and all that."

Ginny stared at the box wrapped intricately in silver and green paper, the ribbon charmed to slither and hiss and smiled despite herself. "Why, Ferret! You shouldn't have."

"Don't get worked up about it Weasley. Just open the bloody thing so that I can get on with finding **my** gift."

Smirking, Ginny pulled a rectangular box from her pocket and held it out to Malfoy. "Two birds with one stone, _and all that_. Happy Christmas."

Malfoy sat up slightly, obviously trying not to appear surprised as she deposited the metallic red and gold box in his hand. "Convenient, don't you think?"

Now laughing as she tried to untie a ribbon that kept striking at her hand, she snickered, "Highly. Just open it."

Amused until he pulled the top off of the box and found himself at a loss to explain the shiny stone within, Malfoy muttered, "What the devil is this supposed to be?"

At roughly the same time, Ginny was lifting what appeared to be a miniature tower from her box, the ribbon snake having coiled itself loosely around her wrist. "Thanks?"

Their eyes met for a moment over the wrapping and boxes before both began to speak at once.

Ginny held a hand up, feeling suddenly that it had been a very bad idea. Typical. "Wait. Mine first." She took a deep breath and allowed the explanation that followed to tumble out in a rush. "I charmed that stone so that you can ask it to show you any constellation you want, and it will project it above you. Well, maybe not **any** constellation, because I don't know them all and I didn't have enough time to get through all of the ones in the book..." The thought trailed off as she realized that Malfoy was not only smiling, he was wearing what could be considered a stupid grin normally found only on far lesser beings.

"Malfoy?"

Draco turned his gaze on her, still highly amused. "Weaselette, have you any id-- I mean you--" It was all he could do to restrain the mad laughter that threatened to escape.

Flushing bright Weasley red, Ginny narrowed her eyes and stood, tower clenched tightly in her hand. "Oh. Lovely. I should never have expected anything more from you! I hope you choke on it!"

She turned to stomp away and found herself spun by the arm to face Draco again.

Draco glanced around the room, grateful that she'd chosen a seat outside of the main body of the crowd. "Weasley, do sit down. Allow me to explain?"

"Sod off, Malfoy. I'd rather be in the kitchens scouring dishes with the house elves than here with you." At her words, the tower in her hand began to glow and small image of the Hogwarts kitchens appeared just above her hand, complete with scurrying House Elves.

Ginny gaped at the image and back at Malfoy. "What...?"

Draco cracked a wry grin. "It's-- well. It will show you whatever part of the grounds you want to see, so that next time you need some fresh air, you don't have to risk your bloody reckless neck. Do you now grasp the nature of my amusement?"

Returning her attention to the image, her face relaxed into a huge grin. "Malfoy! That's brill!"

"As is yours, Weasley."

Ginny addressed the tower directly. "The Pitch". The image shimmered and became a view of the Quidditch pitch. Eyes shining, she looked back at Malfoy. "Absolutely brilliant. Try yours!"

Expression snapping back into his natural, haughty smirk, he addressed the stone. "Draco."

Several points of light began shining over his head, a nebulous mist swirling around and through them to suggest the shape of a great dragon.

Staring up at the illusion, Draco exclaimed, "That's fantastic! Cassiopeia!"

The points of light shimmered and disappeared. Draco leveled a disbelieving glare at Ginny.

Throwing her hands up, she offered, "I'm sorry! I said I put in as many as I could! Try something else."

Draco tried the most common constellation he could think of. "Orion."

The points of light and swirling mist reappeared and took the shape of the hunter.

"Passable. Thank you."

For her part, Ginny's attention was already directed back to the tower. "Dumbledore's office!"

"What?!" Draco sputtered, "I didn't... I've never..."

Sighing at the image of the great stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, Ginny said, "Well. It was worth a try, anyway."

"Good point."

In the ensuing silence, Ginny suddenly became aware of the fact that Draco was still holding onto her elbow. Stepping back, she murmured, "So. Thank you. I guess we'd better get back now. Meeting should be starting soon. Will a simple _Finite_ turn it off?"

Releasing her elbow, Draco nodded. "Same here?"

Ginny nodded in response, gathering her discarded gift wrap. With a final glance up at Draco, she smiled with genuine affection. "Thank you, really. It's perfect. Happy Christmas."

Watching her gather her belongings and walk away, Draco knew that he wanted to say something but was completely unsure of what or how. As she approached her seat near Hermione, he had a thought.

"Weasele-ly... Weasley, hold up!"

Dropping his voice so as not to be overheard, he said as nonchalantly as possible, "You know. You _could_ come up to the Astronomy Tower some night, if you wished to improve your abysmal knowledge in that subject. Perhaps you could show me how you charmed the stone and we--I could add some of the missing pieces? That is, whenever you found yourself bored and lacking in some idiotic Gryffindor scheme."

Ginny brandished the miniature tower and grinned her most mischievous grin. "And maybe sometime you could come on one of those idiotic Gryffindor schemes and we can fill in some of the parts of the castle grounds you've never seen."

Draco bravely took up the gauntlet. "I may in fact do so one day."

With a nod, he made his way to his seat near Parkinson, now very much occupied by announcing what a dismal gift she had received.

Taking her own seat, Ginny turned to ask Hermione about her gift and found her friend was busily conversing with the 7th year Ravenclaw Prefect--what was his name? Entwhistle? What little she could make out seemed to have to do with Arithmancy, but it was completely past her. Shrugging, she turned to face forward, catching the Professors in deep discussion as well. Dumbledore finally broke from the knot and took the floor, surveying the room before addressing the group.

"Prefects. The faculty and I would like to thank you all for your hard work this past term. I hope that you have all enjoyed this little diversion, and have made new friends and acquaintances in the process. Hold fast to your new connections, as they can undoubtedly bring you nothing but strength and support.

"There is no other business to be discussed tonight, so please, feel free to stay and continue to socialize. Refreshments will be available until nine."

With a wink, Dumbledore left the podium, retreating to the refreshment table to pick through the various sweets.

Ginny could swear that the Headmaster actually winked _directly_ at her. Given however the atmosphere and the groups of randomly assorted students now laughing, talking and sharing again, it was likely that he was genuinely pleased with the entire evening.

Hermione was engrossed again in her unintelligible conversation and Ginny stood, deciding to instead head back to her dorm. As she made her way down the Hall, she caught sight of the too-familiar Head Boy at the doors. Without a word, Draco cocked his head in the vague direction of "elsewhere" and slipped out of the Hall.

Continuing more slowly, Ginny tried to decide what the gesture may have meant, and whether she was willing to follow. A low voice from behind startled her into turning abruptly, nearly colliding with its owner.

"Good evening Miss Weasley. You know, I've been meaning to talk to you. Professor Sinistra tells me that you could use some extra help in Astronomy. A tutor perhaps?"

Ginny goggled at Professor Dumbledore now busily unwrapping another sweet. "How? You--!" she gasped, eyes wide.

The Headmaster glanced at his pocket watch. "My. Look at the time! I believe Mars is rising just over in...that direction shortly. You may want to hurry if you're to catch it."

"But--"

"Run along and study hard, Miss Weasley. Your mother might still get a Head Girl to round out her collection. Have a good evening."

Ginny stared after him as he strolled away, wondering when exactly the order had been given to go completely mad. Dumbledore had _actually_ set her up to make nice with Malfoy. And had it worked? Examining the small tower in her hand again, the thought occurred to her that it might well have.

Without a backwards glance, Ginny hurried from the Great Hall, breaking into a run after the sound and light from the gathering was completely out of range.

Mars was, after all, on the rise.


End file.
